


back against the wall

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [32]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, M/M, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taemin’s lips brush against a sliver of exposed skin as his fingers deftly undo the buttons of jinki’s shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeontae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/gifts).



taemin’s lips brush against a sliver of exposed skin as his fingers deftly undo the buttons of jinki’s shirt.  the bit of flesh peeking over the collar is now laid wholly bare & taemin’s fingers push the silk garment over jinki’s shoulders & to the floor, his eyes cast down under the other’s gaze.  fingertips dance over jinki’s chest before slipping down past his navel to a metal buckle that clicks loudly in the silent room & taemin’s eyes move back up & lock on his.

it’s jinki who makes the first move, grabbing taemin’s face just as he reaches the zipper & taemin leans into it, nimble fingers now gripping at jinki’s waist.  they’re breathless, words failing & everything spoken through nods & gasps, the expletive that slips out of jinki’s lips as taemin moves to his knees.

they’re under the influence of something neither of them can name; not sober but not intoxicated, a glance that lasted a little too long under lights a little too bright that led them here to this dark room with jinki’s back against a wall.

taemin’s vision whites out when jinki pulls him up & he laughs as he’s shoved gently onto a messy bed.  again their lips meet & taemin whimpers softly when jinki has his turn.

bright eyes & low moans echo against the walls & taemin’s ankles brace against the small of jinki’s back.  muscles flex & he feels them all, brushes those same fingertips over his chest, biceps, torso, thighs, & back; anything & everything he can reach.

more laughter when jinki makes a joke & he holds his face a little longer, watches him a little longer, thinks about how he loves him a little longer while his body shivers with his movements.

he thinks about it because he knows that jinki doesn’t feel the same, knows that this is sex, that everything he’s feeling he’s feeling alone. so he thinks & keeps quiet, tongue tied & heart bound, gripping jinki’s body because it’s all he’s allowed & swears instead of saying his name.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: ontae, "tongue tied" & "under the influence".


End file.
